


A Jealous Viktor and an Oblivious Yuuri

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, viktor is so in love is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: anon asked:I'd like to see a victuuri drabble with the one about going to a party and getting jealous when one of them gets hit on! ^_^ You're so good at writing those two <3





	A Jealous Viktor and an Oblivious Yuuri

The party was supposed to be fun. A little get together of skaters hosted by none other than Viktor himself who took pride in being an excellent party planner. He had it all planned out. He rented out the ballroom of the nicest hotel in St. Petersburg, hired the best catering service in the business, a professional decorator and even booked live entertainment. Needless to say, the entire event would be the most talked about get together of the year. He was more than proud of himself.

The party was a celebration of a job well done. For everyone in the Grand Prix. It was an event to bring all the skaters together and celebrate all the hard work of the season. They would share not only drinks but stories and their mutual love for the sport in a safe and fun environment, with no pressure from sponsors or coaches, though Viktor did invite a few of his favorites. Yakov of course refused the invitation on the spot.

Viktor was happy to provide an event for his colleagues, and he hoped they all would attend. It was all for them after all.

At least that’s what he told the reporters.

In fact, the planning had really nothing to do with skating. There were enough parties dedicated to that and Viktor could care less about them. Oh no, this event was for a much greater purpose.

To show off his husband. Yes, his husband. Yuuri and Viktor had moved from engaged to married only a few weeks prior. The wedding of course had been on the front page of every magazine and every newspaper. They were the most talked about couple on twitter and facebook, even trending on tumblr under hashtags such as viktuuri and viktuuribells. There was noone who wasn’t talking about the skaters wedding.

And oh what a wedding it had been. While small and personal with only close friends and family, the wedding had been everything Viktor could have ever wanted. He and his Yuuri had married in Yuuri’s hometown, an outdoor wedding under the beautiful cherry blossoms. The petals rained down on them, just as pink as the blush on his husbands cheeks.

Yuuri had been breathtaking. Viktor had cried, of course, Just the sight of his future walking toward him clad in white moved him to tears. Yuuri is the most magical thing that has ever happened to him in his life.

So wanting to show him off at every possible moment came naturally to him.

He had picked out both their outfits for their party, had even taken care to match them subtly, making sure the colors drew out the golden glow of their rings, Which Viktor would be flashing at every possible moment for the entirety of the party.

All eyes were on them the moment they entered. He knew they would be the center of attention, he had planned on it. Everyone wanted to know how it had been going? where their honeymoon would be? Questions Viktor was happy to answer with a wine glass in one hand and his other arm wrapped around his beautiful husband. 

Yes. it was all perfect. At least it had been. Until he had appeared and Viktor’s perfect little party had come to a screeching halt.

He was a tall guy, American, with brown hair and green eyes and a face that read ‘I’m an asshole.’ His name was Ryne and he was the devil, Viktor is sure.

It all started when Yuuri had excused himself from conversation. He needed a break from the crowd and headed over to the drinks to gather himself. Viktor had watched him go with such longing that Chris had punched him in the arm.

“Stop staring at his ass in front of us. We get it, he’s a great catch.”

“I’m so lucky.” Viktor practically swoons into his friend. “There is nothing on this earth that can capture his beauty. The only way to properly appreciate it is to see him in person.”

“You are so fucking gross.” the blonde Yuri rolls his eyes.

“He’s so perfect, and i get to wake up to him every single day.”

“Careful. Viktor.” Chris says sipping at his drink. “If you show him off too much someone might get curious and want a little taste of your precious Yuuri.”

Viktor scoffs. “Nonsense, everyone here knows we’re married. There is not one person stupid enough to come between me and the love of my life.”

He had spoken too soon, not knowing the snake had already set his eyes on his dear Yuuri.

//

Ryne Cutterman was not a man to be easily entertained. He hardly ever dragged himself to pointless parties with pointless sponsors to have pointless conversations. He just wasn’t interested. If Ryne wasn’t interested, he didn’t bother. It’s just the way he was. The only reason he has accepted the invite to the party was because of the promise of free food and drink. Other than that, he wouldn’t have given an invite by Viktor Nikiforov a second glance. If you asked him, the Russian was an annoyance. A rich pretty boy with a dramatic personality and bad hair. Ryne couldn’t stand the guy. He had wished he stayed retired, but no, he returned to skating and Ryne was forced to see that goofy grin posted all over the internet. He had made it his business to literally block any and all news of Nikiforov as he could.

He recalls hearing about the guy getting married. Probably to that Japanese kid who completely took everyone by surprise a year ago. Ryne had never gotten the chance to talk to him, didn’t want to since Viktor had practically glued himself the the guys side.

He lets out a small groan. If he was going to be here, he would need a drink or two to keep himself from going crazy. He walks swiftly to the drink table by passing loud chatter and excited guests. He couldn’t relate to that.

He steps beside a dark haired man in glasses who had a drink in his hand but wasn’t making any effort to drink, or move out of the way.

“Excuse me.” Ryne says, trying his best to smile. “I’d like to get a drink if you don’t mind.”

The boy turns to him and Ryne feels his soul leave his body. Feels his heart break free from his chest and sprout wings to soar into the sky. He feels every hair on his body stand on end as big doe eyes stare up at him. An angel, a literal angel had come down from the heavens just to get a drink at Nikiforov’s party.

“Oh, uhm, sorry.” the angel says moving out of the way but not leaving the table.

Ryne can barely find his voice, having to clear his throat before he speaks again. “It’s okay. No problem at all.” what was such a beauty doing here. This is fate, it has to be! “Not having fun?” he decides to ask because the asian looks almost tired.

“Mmm, I am but, after a while I get tired of all the socializing. It really drains me of my energy.”

Oh man. Ryne’s heart sings. “I feel the same. It’s almost like a stuffy feeling.”

The boy smiles and nods. “That’s exactly how it feels.Sometimes it’s difficult being around Viktor in these types of circumstances.” he says before turning to a starring Ryne. “Oh, I don’t think we’ve ever met before. Not face to face at least. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” he holds out his hand, and that’s when Ryne sees the ring.

His mind deflates, once excited now depressed. Yuuri was the name of Viktor’s ex skater writer? The guy he had married? God fucking damn it. Nikiforov ruins everything. 

Though who’s to say he still didn’t have a chance?

The American smiles, shaking his hand. “I’m Ryne. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri.”

“Likewise.”

Ryne runs a hand through his hair, he’s going to really have to turn up the charm. Maybe he can convince the guy to sneak out of here with him. Treat him to some food while his husband is distracted by party guests.

Slowly, he places his hand on the table, close to Yuuri, and leans on it. “I’m a bit surprised to see you over here by yourself.”

“I just needed a quiet moment.” he laughs. “But I'll be fine. I’m used to being by myself.”

Ryne leans a bit closer to the smaller skater, taking care to wear his most dashing smile. “Someone who looks like you should never be left alone.” he dares say and is pleased when the other male simply laughs. Ryne is sure he’s made his intentions clear, and oh lord it seemed like he wasn’t being pushed away.

So he dares an inch closer. This was wonderful, this was fantastic. Here he is with Viktor Nikiforov’s husband and he’s not only playing into his hands, he’s throwing himself into them, willingly. So much for Nikiforov being rated number one in People’s Magazine’s Most Sensual Man of the year. Or the fifty other awards the Russian’s been awarded based solely on his looks.

“Why don’t we slip away from the crowd. Get a breather outside.” he smirks.

Yuuri laughs again. “That’s not too bad of an idea.”

Victory was his.

//

//

“Uhm, Viktor.” Chris clears his throat, interrupting the Russian from his eventful story of how he and Yuuri handled a spider in their bathroom.

“What?” he uses the pause to take a moment and sip his drink.

“I hate to break it to you but your darling husband is walking out the door with another man.” the blonde points.

Viktor follows the finger. Sure enough, there is his Yuuri walking side by side with ...whoever that man is. He feels his chest tighten and what can only be described as butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Just what was going on? WHy was Yuuri there and not here. What vile human had snatched away his life and love?

“Hold my drink.” he passes Chris his glass and parts through the people like a prophet on a mission.

“Don’t kill the guy, please.” Chris yells as Viktor stalks to the doors exit.

He can see them in the lobby of the hotel, heading toward the door. He picks up his speed,  catching them before the little husband thief could touch the door handle.

“Yuuri, where are you going?” he smiles brightly as he comes to them. Pressing a kiss against the smaller one’s head. His smile grows when the boy blushes.

“Oh uhm, Ryne,” he gestured, Viktor glared. “Offered to stand with me outside for a bit. I was getting a bit overwhelmed with all the people.”

“Oh, Yuuri you should have told me. I would have happily come out with you.”

The thief, Ryne steps toward him, a cocky grin on his face. “You seemed a bit preoccupied with your guest.”

Oh how Viktor wants to slap this kid. “I’m never too busy for you, love.” he slides a hand around Yuuri’s waist. “So why don’t you go on back and I’ll take care of him.” he knows his voice comes out bitter. He doesn’t care.

Ryne stands for a beat before speaking directly to Yuuri. “Maybe we can meet up sometime later then? Dinner?”

Viktor tenses. Was this guy that confident that he would dare ask Yuuri out in front of him. What the fuck was he thinking. Viktor prepares to step forward, to tell off the brazen man, but Yuuri wraps his hand around him, holding him in place.

“I will pass on the offer.” Yuuri says. “My husband and I have a lot planned for the evening. Isn’t that right, Vitya.” he turns to face the Russian who doesn’t hesitate to cup his face in his hand and kiss him hard on the lips.

The slight flusters Ryne. So much so that he has to turn away quickly. OKay maybe this was not the best idea he ever had. Especially when Viktor was looking at him like a beast about to devour his prey. “I’ll just, head back in.” he says, clearing his throat before rushing back to the party with his tail between his legs.

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss with a blush. “You didn’t have to kiss me like that. We’re in public.”

“I know but I just wanted that guy to leave.” he pouts, throwing his arms around Yuuri. “He was trying to take you away from me!”

Yuuri laughs at him. “No one could steal me away from you. I am yours forever, remember.” he flushes, flashing his golden ring.

Viktor nuzzles against him. “I know. And I am yours, forever.” he picks him up slightly, spinning him as Yuuri flails in his arms till he puts him down. SLowly, he leans down to his husband’s ear. “Though don’t think that you won’t be punished for almost walking out of here with another man.” he says, voice low, sexy.

Yuuri shivers with anticipation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! May make a second part if i have the time =)  
> Thank you for all your support!  
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


End file.
